Angel
by Skye Crystal
Summary: [Spoilers film 3] Oneshot sur le personnage d'Angel . Comment s'accepter soimême quand on vous répète depuis l'enface que vous êtes malade ?


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et à d'autres , je suppose . En tout cas pas à moi .

**Rated : **T . Les descriptions du début sont quand même assez … Déconseillées aux âmes sensibles , dirons-nous .

**Mot de l'auteur : **D'une , j'ai été déçue du peu de place accordé au personnage d'Angel dans X-Men 3 , alors que tout le marketing mettait l'accent sur lui … On nous laisse présager le meilleur avec le début , puis plus rien . Il avait pourtant un fort potentiel . Je pense que c'est du entre autre au changement de réalisateur en cours de route , m'enfin … Puis donc , même s'il apparaît peu , j'ai assez accroché avec le personnage , son attitude , son regard … Il avait quelque chose qui m'interpellait , alors voilà .

* * *

**Angel **

Il s'était réveillé le matin même avec une atroce douleur dans le dos . Pas une douleur sourde , mais plutôt comme si une lame acérée chauffée au rouge lui entaillait à coups violents les omoplates . _Ça _voulait sortir , et _ça_ faisait mal . Les yeux révulsés , dans la pénombre de sa chambre d'enfant , il avait compris -sans trop savoir comment- ce qui lui arrivait . Il le _sentait _, c'était comme ça . Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter , ne serait-ce que parce qu'il y avait son père … Il ne connaissait pas encore trop son avis sur le sujet , il n'avait que 8 ans après tout, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de mal . De _très _mal .

Alors que _ça_ se débattait pour sortir , que _ça_ lui transperçait lentement la peau et que _ça_ lui rongeait la chair , avec une douleur presque sadique , il prit conscience que _ça_ faisait parti de lui . Et qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en débarrasser . Ça ne pourra pas être plus difficile que ce qu'il était en train de subir . Il retint donc ses cris , le sang affluant dans sa bouche tandis qu'il se mordait les joues pour avoir une autre douleur sur laquelle se concentrer , le temps d'entendre son père quitter la chambre parental adjacente pour se diriger vers la cuisine . L'appartement était immense , la salle de bain et la cuisine largement assez espacés pour mener son projet à terme sans craintes … Ou presque .

Une boule sournoise de panique se formait peu à peu dans son estomac . Paniqué à l'idée de se faire prendre , à l'idée d'avoir mal , à l'idée d'échouer . A l'idée de réussir , aussi . Paniqué d'être ce qu'il était .

Retenant un autre cri , il se leva et sortit avec la plus grande discrétion de la chambre . Le bruit lointain de la radio le rassura quelque peu , lui assurant une protection supplémentaire . Il ferma de ses mains tremblantes le loquet de la porte de la salle d'eau , et se saisit d'un miroir . Jouant avec la grande glace murale , il essaya de contrôler ses tremblements pour avoir une vision à peu près nette de ces … ce … De son dos .

Les ailes émergeaient doucement , formant un contraste étrange entre leur blancheur immaculée et le sang écarlate , entre la douceur des plumes et la déchirure atroce qui lui arrachait des gémissements contenus . C'était une difformité , une abomination . Seuls les anges avaient des ailes , pas lui . C'était _mal_ . Cherchant frénétiquement dans les tiroirs , il réunit tout ce qui pouvait lui sembler utile , les ciseaux , le rasoir électrique de son père , le fer à lisser de sa mère , et la grande pince en ferraille qui servait habituellement à soigner une plaie de loin . Il attrapa l'alcool , les cotons , quelques serviettes .

Le cœur au bord des lèvres , il fixa son visage ravagé par la peur dans la glace et inspira à fond . Il enfourna une bande de tissu dans sa bouche et attrapa les ciseaux . Il projeta violement ses bras dans son dos , cherchant à tâtons les ailes , et après avoir sentit qu'il en accrochait le début , serra de toutes ses forces .

Le mal qu'il ressentit était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer , et il dut se retenir de vomir , avant de se sentir vaciller , pris d'un étourdissement . Il était prêt à s'évanouir , mais la fureur du désespoir l'habitait , et il recommença . Serrer , arracher ces os , cette chair en trop qui était greffée à son corps . C'était mal . _Mal _…

Les yeux voilés , les sens brouillés , abruti par la douleur , il se demanda fugitivement ce qui était mal . Son état , ou … se séparer d'une partie de lui-même ?

Non . Non . _Ça_ , ça n'était pas à lui , _ça_ n'était pas lui , il fallait l'ôter . C'en serait fini de lui sinon . Comme une infection sur une plaie , il fallait arrêter ces _choses_ , les amputer simplement avant qu'elles ne prennent possession de lui .

Les ciseaux s'emmêlaient dans les plumes qui finirent par les coincer , comme si une vie propre les aidait à se défendre , voulait l'empêcher de faire ça . Il les laissa retomber sur la serviette au sol qui recueillait déjà le sang coulant abondamment des plaies . Il était plus affolé que jamais , sentant qu'_elles_ continuaient malgré tout de pousser . Il essaya de raser des plumes avec le rasoir électrique , mais sans succès , les petites lames projetées à une vitesse folle lui tailladant la peau plus qu'autre chose . Il ne restait plus que le fer qu'il avait branché avant de commencer . Cautériser les moignons arrêterait peut-être la progression des ailes .

Il hurla quand le fer rouge toucha la peau à vif , une odeur de chair brûlée renforçant son envie de vomir . C'était pire que tout . Son hurlement fut étouffée par son bâillon , mais ses gémissement franchissaient eux la barrière de tissu .

Tremblant de tout son corps , il tenta avec la pince d'éponger un peu le sang et le pus qui coulaient dans son dos . L'alcool sur les plaies faisait mal , mais c'était quand même moins douloureux que le reste . Il se mis à pleurer quand il sentit les ailes pousser encore en lui . Toute cette souffrance qu'il s'était octroyé avait donc été inutile . Il avaient beau appliquer du coton , le sang coulait toujours de façon continu , doucement , et sa peau prenait une couleur d'albâtre autour de ses moignons d'ailes . On aurait cru qu'il avait des points de suture grossiers par-dessus son dos difforme .

Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter . Son père était de l'autre côté de la porte , alerté par le bruit et les gémissements .

« Warren ? Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse . Sinon , il percevrait les sanglots incontrôlables qui lui serraient la gorge .

« Warren ? Ça va mon garçon ? »

« Oui ça va , je sors ! »

Mr Worthington était inquiet . Les gémissements de l'autre coté de la porte ne présageaient rien de bon . La peur que son fils soit blessé montait sourdement en lui , et il fallait qu'il entre .

« Warren , ouvre cette porte ! »

« N'ENTRE PAS ! »

« OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! »

Mr Worthington attrapa la poignée , fit bouger la porte le plus possible , mais le loquet ne se déboîtait pas . Il ne restait qu'une solution .

Warren , pris d'une crise de panique , renversait tout dans la salle de bain . Il ouvrit le grand tiroir sous le lavabo et enfourna tout dedans , essayant de chasser en même temps avec ses pieds les plumes et les compresses ensanglantées qui jonchaient le sol . La porte grondait derrière lui , menaçante , et un haut-le-corps le pris quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée , sous le violent coup de pied qu'y avait donné son père . Il se retourna vers son père , les joues ruisselantes de larmes , et ne put retenir les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche quand il croisa les yeux horrifiés de son père .

« Chuis désolé , papa … » articula-t-il entre deux sanglots .

Mr Worthington secouait la tête d'un air incrédule , apercevant dans le reflets de la glace les marques de mutilation que son fils tentait vainement de lui cacher .

« Seigneur … Pas toi … »

§

Dès lors , il avait grandi à l'écart de tous , retiré de l'école pour se voir octroyé les services d'un précepteur qui s'avéra bientôt inutile face aux facultés intellectuelles exceptionnelles qu'il déployait de jour en jour . . Si son pouvoir était particulier , il était aussi … encombrant . Il ne pouvait se cacher correctement , et malgré les liens de cuirs qui retenaient ses ailes , les comprimant le plus possible , il devait lors de ses rares sorties porter un long imperméable pour les cacher . Mais ces liens le faisait souffrir , l'obligeant à marcher le dos voûté pour contenir cette douleur . On lui avait interdit de les enlever , pour sa propre sécurité , avait-on dit . Il avait longuement discuté avec son père sur le sujet . Il avait eu peur qu'il le rejette , mais il lui expliqué qu'il était simplement malade , très malade . Néanmoins , cette peur qu'il lisait constamment au fond des yeux de celui qui lui avait donné le jour était pire que tout . Mr Worthington avait peur du monstre qu'était son fils , de cette maladie qu'il portait sur son dos comme un fardeau trop lourd , de cette abomination qui prenait l'apparence trompeuse des ailes de Dieu . Mr Worthington était un éminent scientifique , et il ne se consacra alors à la recherche seule d'une antidote contre le gêne X .

Pendant ce temps , Warren grandissait dans une solitude totale , coupé du monde qu'il était . Et cette solitude le faisait mûrir plus vite qu'un enfant normal , fait accentué par ses qualités cérébrales au dessus de la moyenne . Mais paradoxalement , il n'y avait personne pour lui couper ses illusions d'enfant et une lueur de naïveté et d'innocence subsistait au fond de ses yeux clairs autrement ravagés par la douleur . Il n'avait pour seul contact avec le monde extérieur que son père et les médias .

Il avait pris conscience peu à peu qu'il n'était pas malade , mais qu'il appartenait simplement à une caste plus évoluée que le genre humain . Il était un _mutant _. Être mutant n'était pas une maladie , contrairement à ce que lui répétait son père . Il l'avait bien sûr cru petit , mais maintenant qu'il approchait de ses 18 ans , il pouvait se faire sa propre idée . Et sa propre idée était que pour juger s'il était malade ou pas , il fallait être lui . Il l'avait senti dès le début . Ces ailes faisaient parti de lui , c'était lui , au même titre qu'un bras ou qu'une jambe … C'était même plus . C'était ce qui faisait qu'il était différent . C'était une chose dont il devait être fier , et ne pas rejeter . Il avait vécu des années en n'osant pas croiser son propre regard dans le miroir . Il savait que pour être enfin bien , il fallait accepter cette différence , et en être fier . Les cicatrices qu'il regardait souvent sur ses poignets et ailleurs lui rappelait ce rejet de soi qu'il avait depuis des années . Depuis ce matin où il avait tenté de les empêcher de sortir , les moignons sanguinolents remplacés dès le lendemain par deux ailes immaculées . Il ne pouvait pas les couper , mais il était un monstre , il n'avait pas le droit de vivre normalement . C'était sa faute s'il était enfermé dans cet appartement gigantesque et froid . Et vide . Sa faute si son père le délaissait , passant tout son temps au laboratoire , se tuant au travail pour guérir sa maladie . Il s'en punissait chaque jour , multipliant les mutilations jusqu'à parfois en imprégner trop fort les draps .

Les livres qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre avaient été son seul réconfort . Il y avait trouvé des représentations de ces êtres ailés , eux aussi , ces créatures divines d'une beauté époustouflante . Ça lui avait fait un choc la première fois que les dessins s'étaient révélés sous ses yeux . Lui n'était pas une créature divine . Mais il était quand même comme eux .

« Angel » avait-il soufflé doucement en effleurant de ses doigts d'albâtre le dessin .

Il devait encore et toujours subir les récit de la progression de l'antidote . La mâchoire serrée , il l'avait entendu dire que c'était presque fini , qu'il allait pouvoir être guéri . Guéri de quoi ? Il n'était pas malade . Mais son père en était si persuadé qu'il était inutile désormais d'engager la conversation sur ce sujet . Il s'était donc tut . Et puis ç'aurait été une façon ingrate de remercier l'homme qui avait tout fait pour délivrer son fils bien-aimé de ce mal . Warren sentait monter en lui une douleur et une détresse de plus en plus sourde . Une envie fugace parfois de déployer ses ailes . Son père les avait lié , lui défendant formellement d'essayer de s'envoler . Il n'était pas un oiseau , ni même un ange , il ne pourrait pas voler . Pas plus qu'on ne marche avec une jambe cassée , sa maladie ne le ferait pas voler . C'était pourtant une envie qui le prenait au plus profond de lui-même , comme un besoin pressant de respirer de l'air lorsqu'on est enfermé sous l'eau . L'air était son élément , et il se retrouvait cloué au sol . Cet appel inconscient de son propre corps développait sa colère et sa haine , et il se retrouvait parfois à hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons dans cet appartement vide , ressentant le besoin de justifier ces cris par ses mutilations ; il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour évacuer la violence destructrice qu'il sentait naître en lui jour après jour . On n'hurlait pas pour rien , alors il devait se faire mal . Même si on criait normalement _après_ , et pas avant . Il était un ange aux ailes entravées , un ange déchu . Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le moindre mot sur une souffrance qu'il ne comprenait pas , seulement des cris . La solitude , la peur et la colère le ravageait peu à peu , il le sentait , comme il sentait ces ailes dans son dos .

Il s'était réveillé un matin , après une nuit difficile faite de rêves d'anges mutilés , de chutes et de sang , et avait trouvé cette lettre sur la table de la cuisine .

_Warren , j'ai enfin trouvé l'antidote . Je veux que tu sois le premier . Tu vas enfin guérir , mon fils . Quelqu'un t'attend en bas de l'immeuble et te conduira jusqu'au laboratoire . _

_Ton père qui t'aime ._

Il avait à peine remarquer que la feuille se froissait sous ses doigts crispés , tandis qu'il serrait les dents à en avoir mal à la mâchoire . La respiration saccadée , il était resté un moment à lire et relire le mot , l'ordre qu'on lui donnait . Tout allait s'arrêter avant même d'avoir vraiment commencer . On allait le priver d'ailes qu'il n'avait jamais pu utiliser . _C'est une opération stupide _, pensa-t-il alors qu'un pli amer tordait ses lèvres .

Jetant la feuille sur le sol , il alla s'habiller dans un état semi comateux . Il s'apercevait avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas , qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui désobéir . C'aurait été être ingrat , faire de la peine à son père qui avait tant donné pour le guérir . _Mais je ne suis pas malade _, se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois en serrant les poings . Il écrasa l'un d'eux sur le mur avec violence , maudissant sa lâcheté .

Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait dans l'ascenseur qui l'amenait plus près de l'issue final . Il habitait le plus haut étage du building luxueux , il avait l'impression de descendre vers les enfers . Plutôt ironique , pour un ange . Mais ses tremblements n'étaient pas liés à cette peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles . Il avait peur aussi de ce qu'il allait trouver dehors . Il n'était presque jamais sorti en 10 ans , et encore moins seul … Il ne savait rien des contacts humains / mutants . Il resserra nerveusement le col du long imperméable défraîchi qui cachait ses ailes lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta .

En sortant de l'immeuble , il fut frappé par une légère bourrasque de vent . Cet appel de l'air fit ressurgir en lui une envie atroce de détruire ses liens et de s'envoler , même si ça restait pour le moment du domaine de l'improbable . Il n'avait jamais volé , pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Il n'était _pas_ un ange .

L'employé chargé de récupéré le fils de Mr Worthington se tenait un peu plus loin en retrait , observant discrètement les habitants aller et venir de l'immeuble . L'adolescent voûté qui venait d'en sortir attira naturellement son intention . Il marchait le dos rond , les bras repliés contre sa poitrine , boitant par petits pas , une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits juvéniles . Ses yeux pâles furetaient de tous les côtés comme s'il craignait chaque chose environnante , et l'employé fut un peu surpris d'y lire une détresse presque enfantine . Il décida de s'avancer à la rencontre du jeune homme :

« Mr Warren ? »

L'adolescent sursauta et le dévisagea avec crainte .

« C'est moi » confirma-t-il , la gorge sèche .

« Suivez moi , je vous prie . Je vais vous mener à votre père . »

Warren le suivit sans mot dire dans la luxueuse voiture aux vitres teintées . Il oublia un moment l'issue de son voyage tant il était fasciné par le monde qui défilait devant ses yeux , ce monde qu'il n'avait contemplé que trop peu de fois . Et le ciel où s'effilochaient quelques nuages aussi blancs que ses ailes , qu'il avait souvent regardé des heures durant derrières les grandes baies vitrées de l'appartement . Il aurait voulu l'explorer une fois . Au moins une fois .

Il s'arrêtèrent trop vite devant un building immense , dépassant en taille tout ceux environnants , s'élançant vers le ciel et en adoptant les reflets , le faisant ressembler à une tour de cristal . Une cage parfaite pour un ange .

Une cage . Cette idée l'obsédait de plus en plus ces derniers temps . Un oiseau aux ailes , un oiseau en cage … Mais un oiseau quand même . Il avait des ailes . Il eut une bouffée de panique en entrant dans l'immeuble , essaya de se calmer , mettant ça sur le compte de la claustrophobie qu'il développait peu à peu . La foule grouillait en bas , la file d'attente de mutants calmes et désireux d'en finir , les manifestants bruyants sur le trottoir d'en face . Il était le premier sur la liste . Il regrettait d'être venu à chaque pas supplémentaire . Ses ailes le faisaient atrocement souffrir , comprimés comme elles l'étaient , et il avait peur de tous ces regards posés sur lui . Ils croisaient nombre de médecins ou chercheurs , qui le dévisageaient tous avec un air entendu ou comme une bête curieuse . Tous les humains regardaient-ils les mutants ainsi ? Il se sentait plus objet qu'autre chose . Et cet endroit ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance . Tout sentait l'aseptisé , et la mort . Parce qu'il allait mourir . On allait tuer ce qu'il était vraiment .

Il fut conduit dans une pièce où un panneau « Défense d'entrer » barrait la porte . Qui s'ouvrit sur Mr Worthington . Il prit son fils tremblant par les épaules , un sourire éclairant son visage , offrant une différence frappante avec Warren qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts sous les manches trop grandes de l'imperméable .

« Te voilà enfin . Je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier . »

Warren regarda autour de lui avec des yeux paniqués , sa respiration recommençant à s'affoler dangereusement . Il regarda le docteur préparer la seringue alors que qu'on le débarrassait du manteau . Il frissonna , se redressa un peu , libéré du poids de son vêtement qui lui paraissait fait de plomb sur ses ailes sensibles . Il ressentit une bouffée de haine envers ceux qui regardaient ses ailes enserrées de cuir , et ne fit même pas attention quand son père l'allongea sur la table de soin verticale , bouclant des attaches comme une camisole de force .

« Ça va être bientôt fini , Warren . Tu vas guérir . »

Warren baissa les yeux sur les attaches et eut un haut-le-cœur . On l'attachait encore ! On attachait ses ailes , maintenant tout entier … Il était le premier . Une expérimentation . Il jeta un regard affolé vers son père , puis vers le pistolet médical que tenait le docteur . Même la forme de l'objet rappelait qu'on allait tuer une partie de lui-même . Sa poitrine nue se soulevait difficilement sous les courroies , la respiration plus saccadée que jamais , une goutte de sueur glissant lentement contre sa nuque .

« Il y aura peut-être des effets secondaires » dit une assistante en resserrant une attache sur son bras .

« Ça ne fait pas mal . Juste une petite piqûre » sourit le docteur d'un air qui se voulait rassurant .

Il avait peur , soudain .

« Papa , on peut en parler ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix nerveuse , ses yeux faisant des allers-retours rapides entre l'aiguille et son père .

« On en a déjà longuement parler , Warren , nous étions d'accord . »

Les pupilles dilatées , il regarda comme dans un mauvais rêve le docteur faire ressortir la veine de son bras , mouiller la peau , et l'aiguille qui approchait peu à peu … Elle effleura sa peau et ce fut comme un déclic .

« Attendez ! » cria-t-il .

« Warren ? »

Son père le regardait avec un air surpris .

« Ne t'en fais pas , ça va bien se passer . »

« On est p'têt pas obligé de … enfin … » commença-t-il d'une voix nerveuse .

«Ne réduit pas nos espoirs à néant , Warren . C'est ce que nous voulions …»

Voilà . C'était ce _nous _, l'erreur . Pas ses ailes .

« Non ! _Tu_ as décidé ! » cria Warren , laissant la colère éprouvée toutes ses années se répandre peu à peu dans son corps . Il avait l'impression qu'une force nouvelle s'éveillait en lui . Il avait choisi . Et par ce choix , il s'acceptait entièrement .

« Tu as décidé pour moi mais tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce que MOI , j'en pensais ! »

« Warren … »

« Arrête ça ! »

« Calmes toi ! »

« Papa ! »

« Warren , ne t'énerves … »

« TAIS TOI ! »

Et la force prodigieuse l'habita alors entièrement . Il la sentait jusqu'au bout de ses ailes . Il tira sur ses liens , et ses ailes poussèrent aussi . Elles se déployèrent soudain violemment , détruisant la table de soin et rompant entièrement ses attaches . Pour la première fois , il se sentait entier , libre et puissant . Il se tenait droit , il n'avait plus mal , et il domina d'un air de défi les scientifiques . Un coup d'œil furtif vers la fenêtre . Son père l'intercepta et esquissa un sourire incertain .

« Tu n'oserais pas … »

Ah oui ? Il était plus décidé que jamais . Il voulait voler ! S'échapper d'ici , être ce qu'il était entièrement . Prenant de cours les scientifiques , il s'élança rapidement et , se servant de ses bras croisés comme bouclier , se projeta violement contre la fenêtre qui se brisa sous le choc . Mû par un instinct qui se réveillait de secondes en secondes , il fit un parfait « saut de l'ange » . Tombant sur plusieurs mètres , il aurait du avoir peur , il n'avait jamais volé , après tout . Mais il _savait_ que tout irait bien et quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol , il déploya avec force les grandes ailes et remonta dans les airs . Il avait envie de hurler de joie , se sentant enfin chez lui pour la première fois depuis 10 ans . Il n'était plus Warren Worthington . Désormais , il était Angel .

§

Il s'était laissé porter par le vent longtemps , s'amusant à glisser sur les bourrasques , ou montant le plus haut possible pour voir au-delà des nuages . Il se sentait comme habité d'une nouvelle vie et voulait goûter à toutes les possibilités de son pouvoir . Il avait été en cage trop longtemps et il jouissait de sa liberté retrouvée . Ce sentiment de toute puissance lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire , et c'est ce qu'il fit , son rire se répercutant dans le ciel nocturne qui s'était installé depuis quelque temps déjà .

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à parcourir les cieux , et une inquiétude l'avait saisi : si on cherchait à le retrouver , si jamais ils voulaient à nouveau l'emprisonner ? Il frissonna en repensant à l'aiguille sortant du pistolet médical , et trouver un refuge lui sembla soudain prioritaire . Il était clair que son père ne resterais pas les bras croisés en sachant son fils dans la nature .

Il fit donc rapidement un saut chez lui pour récupérer quelques vêtements , dissimula ses ailes sous un tee-shirt ample et une veste assez longue - et remarqua avec plaisir que le fait qu'elles soient repliées naturellement et non pas bridées ne le faisait pas du tout souffrir . Fouillant frénétiquement dans sa chambre , il retrouva la brochure qu'il cherchait , pris un peu d'argent , enfourna le tout dans son sac et partit précipitamment . Il était anxieux à l'idée qu'on le surprenne , mais il sentait en lui une nouvelle audace . Il décidait pour lui-même , pour la première fois de sa vie , et il était fermement résolu à maintenir sa position .

Arrivé à la gare , il sortit la brochure , qu'il avait imprimé via Internet , où il avait appris qu'il existait une école pour mutants . Il avait voulu en savoir plus sur les gens comme lui , et avait vite eu vent de l'école du Professeur Xavier . Il savait que c'était là qu'il devait aller . C'était encore assez loin de là où il se trouvait . Le train qu'il prit était par chance peu rempli en cette heure tardive , mais malgré la fatigue , il ne put dormir , ses pensées toutes axées sur sa liberté retrouvée .

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination , il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le magnifique manoir de la brochure . Mais alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'établissement , il pouvait sentir une tension et une atmosphère étrange qui y régnait . Le manoir semblait vide , le chahut habituel d'une école y manquait , mais il palpait surtout un réel malaise . Il avançait le longs des corridors avec prudence , comme si quelque monstre allait lui sauter dessus à chaque détour . Le soleil déclinait et baignait la grande maison d'une lumière chaleureuse qui le rassura un peu et semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans son nouveau foyer .

Il finit par repérer des éclats de voix . S'approchant de la pièce , il resta quelques instants dans l'ombre . Les voix lui parvenaient distinctement , à présent .

« Charles a créé cette école , il est normal qu'elle disparaisse avec lui . »

La gorge d'Angel se serra . Il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Où irait-il , alors ? Une seconde voix s'éleva , beaucoup plus jeune .

« Mais si l'école ferme , beaucoup d'entre nous serons à la rue ! »

Dont lui . Il fallait qu'il tente et qu'il sache . Inspirant à fond , il entra dans la pièce , légèrement inquiet . Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui déglutit péniblement . Ils avaient l'air tous épuisés , ou … Enfin , s'il s'en référait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre , il y avait eu un décès , ici . Voilà d'où venait le malaise qui emplissait le manoir .

« Excusez-moi … » commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée . « J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait un refuge pour les mutants , ici . »

L'homme bleu de la tête aux pieds lui jeta un drôle de regard et hocha l tête d'un air entendu .

« Il existait , oui . »

Angel sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de déception . Ainsi , ils fermeraient bien l'école … Il n'avait plus qu'à … qu'à …

Mais la jeune femme à la peau brune regarda le Fauve d'un air agacé . Sa réponse avait été le déclic qu'il lui fallait pour prendre le rôle de leader qui lui revenait de plein gré , et avec défi , elle s'adressa au jeune homme ailé .

« Et il existe encore ! Suis moi , on va te trouver une chambre . »

Son découragement se changea aussitôt en lueur d'espoir . Ici , on ne le rejetterait pas . Il allait réapprendre à vivre .

§

Quelques jours à peine avaient passé mais il avait déjà pu apprendre la situation . Il n'y avait pas de cours à cause de récents évènements , mais ce n'était pas plus mal . Ça lui laissait le temps de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle vie . Il n'était plus considéré comme une bête curieuse , il était libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, et il se surprenait parfis à retenir des sourires en surprenant les regards d'admiration posés régulièrement sur ses ailes , les plus jeunes étudiants ne se privant pas de « Waaaah » et autre « Génial » .

Il n'osait pas encore trop aller vers les autres , 10 ans de solitude l'ayant trop peu habitué au contact humains . Il se contentait pour l'instant de vivre parmi des gens , de les observer , tout en sachant qu'ils étaient tout prêts à l'accueillir quand il en aurait envie . Il réapprenait peu à peu la vie en communauté , et la peur avait désormais disparue de ses yeux clairs .

Mais l'affrontement au dehors se poursuivait . Magnéto avait décidé d'attaquer le laboratoire Worthington et il vit un jour les X-Men partir précipitamment . Caché par l'angle du mur , il revit alors dans son esprit les missions de super héros des bandes dessinées qu'il dévorait gamin , et l'envie enfantine de vivre une aventure le prit . Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son père se faire attaquer . Malgré ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire , il l'avait fait par amour , et puis , c'était son père .

Il attendit que le Jet décolle et prenne assez d'avance pour ne pas se faire remarquer . Ce n'était guère prudent de s'échapper ainsi de l'école , mais il sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines quand il déploya ses ailes . Cette sensation chassa tout scrupules et il se concentra simplement sur les sensations exceptionnelles que lui fournissait son vol . Il était l'Air , c'était vraiment là , sa place .

Il arriva plusieurs heures plus tard , alors que la nuit était tombé , et fut horrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui . Le pont de San Francisco coupé en deux , rejoignant l'Île d'Alcatraz où se trouvait le laboratoire , au milieu d'un champ de ruines et de flammes , le tout offrait une vision apocalyptique . Les combats y faisait rage et il n'eut pas le temps de chercher les X-Men du regard , son ouie développée par son pouvoir étant attirée par un seul cri .

Il se précipita vers le toit , juste à temps pour voir deux mutants de la Confrérie jetant son père par-dessus bord . Il s'élança au dernier moment pour ne pas se faire repérer , attrapa son père au vol et s'éloigna . Avec une force prodigieuse , il passa le bras de Mr Worthington par-dessus ses épaules et le soutint par la taille . Il se demanda furtivement comment son père réagirait , et le regarda . Mr Worthington , secoué , reconnut son fils avec stupeur . Angel lui lança un sourire entendu . Sa « maladie » l'avait sauvé , c'était une belle ironie du sort . Un air triomphant s'afficha sur son visage . Il était Angel .


End file.
